1. Field of Invention
This invention discloses a novel apparatus for cutting scrap tires. More particularly, this invention discloses the apparatus for compressing the tires prior to their being cut.
Presently, scrap tires are not very desirable. They present problems of disposal and are not commercially useful on a large scale. They do not readily decompose, present a great volume for the amount of material contained and are generally undesirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art discloses numerous inventions for disposal of scrap tires. U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,392, Burwell discloses a device for compressing tires prior to their being ground down by a grinding belt. Although Burwell reduces the volume of tires, it does not claim the more advantageous cutting process. The grinding would create a fair amount of dust and present possible fire or pollution problems. Tires with carbide studs or steel belts could not be ground down without undue wear or the danger of sparks igniting the dust. Cutting the tires would present a faster, safer and more economical process.
A multitude of inventions are disclosed for cutting items other than tires. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,844, Bush discloses a compression of tobacco prior to its being cut. Our invention is distinguishable over Bush in that tobacco and tires are materials that have completely different properties. Scrap tires are more difficult to cut than tobacco because they are made of a harder, stickier, more flexible and abrasive material. Further, problems associated with steel belts, fiberglass and carbide pieces are not present in tobacco. The Bush machine, although adequate for cutting tobacco, would not be adequate to cut scrap tires.
Among the cutting machines disclosed for destruction of scrap tires are U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,858 and No. 3,817,463, Krigbaum. The Krigbaum patents disclose apparatus and devices for shredding whole tires without compression. Krigbaum teaches the use of two sets of cutting type assemblies for shredding scrap tires. The Krigbaum patents disclose devices that are relatively larger and less economical than the present invention because of the necessity for cutting whole tires through the use of two cutting assemblies and their related parts.
Since the compressed scrap tire requires a relatively smaller cutting area than a whole tire, the present invention may be relatively smaller than those known in the prior art. The use of a plurality of rotary disc cutters axially spaced along a shaft and rotating against a stationary anvil provides a simpler, more economical, consistent and smoother means for destruction of scrap tires then was heretofore known in the art.